Lo que sentimos
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Un pequeño espacio nos separa, pero mi miedo no deja que avanse, per tenerte junto a mi es lo que mas deceeo, porque la unica verdad es que yo...te amo :


En esa oscura habitación solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia golpear contra las ventanas, a pesar de que en ese reducido espacio se encontraban dos personas, dos personas que tenían mucho que decirse, ninguna producía sonido alguno, solo se miraban intensamente, estaban tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

La chica solo contemplaba los hermosos ojos del chico, siempre le recordaban a la luna le daban paz y tranquilidad, veía amabilidad en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba un orgullo por superar, poso su vista en un mecho que le cubría parte de la cara, era castaño claro y delgado, cuantas veces no se había imaginado acariciando esa cabellera, jugando con sus dedos en esa melena, ahora miro sus labios, delgados y finos, le encantaba las veces que el rozaba sus labios con los de ella por "accidente" probando, aunque fuera solo un poco, los labios de chico, la verdad es que la chica lo amaba desde ya hacía mucho, ya no eran amigos, eran algo más.

El Hyuga la miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, le encantaba todo ella, desde su bella piel morena, hasta sus orbes de chocolate, esos grandes ojos que lo habían hipnotizado más de una vez, sus labios lo llamaban, le encantaba cada vez que ella sonreía solo para él, y es que con ella podía ser el mismo sin miedo, los momentos más especiales para el eran los que pasaba al lado de esa chica, y es que ya habían sido varias veces en las que se vio tentado a besarla, pero un roce le bastaba para calmar ese deseo, cuantas veces no se imaginaba acariciando el rostro de la chica mientas esta lo abrazaba fuertemente y aunque le aceptaba internamente que la amaba su maldito orgullo no le permitía poner esos sentimientos en claro.

Adoraban cada entrenamiento, el sentirse tan cerca del otro, poder rozar sus cuerpo, poder estar a tan pocos centímetros de lo que deseaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ¿acaso creían que era pura casualidad que ellos siempre entrenaran juntos? No, no lo era, inconscientemente querían estar cerca, luego de cada entrenamiento, bajo la sombra de un árbol se sentaban, más que a descansar, a disfrutar la compañía del otro.

La chica movió su pierna entumida provocando un pequeño toque con el chico junto a ella, ella solo le sonrió tiernamente, esa sonrisa basto para que miles de emociones recorrieran el cuerpo de Neji, adoraba a esa chica, la quería para el por siempre y no pensaba dejársela a nadie.

La lluvia paro, los dos se pusieron de pie, Tenten camino hacia la puerta de esa habitación y antes de abrirla sintió que alguien la acorralaba, dándose la vuelta vio al chico junto a ella, este pozo sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de la chica dejándola en un lugar muy reducido.

—Neji—susurro al sentir el cuerpo de su amado tan cerca, el castaño solo la miro tiernamente.

—Neji no… tu sabes que no podemos—decía mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder sentir la respiración del chico.

—No hables—le susurro el Hyuga pegando su frente a la de ella

—Sabes que está mal—hablo abriendo sus ojos nuevamente

—Sabes que no me importa—rozo sus labios con los de ella—ya no finjas, aunque no lo diga, tu muy bien sabes lo que siento, me conoces mejor que eso—

—Tu clan…los Hyuga…—trato de decir

—Deja que yo me encargue de ellos, no quiero que nada se interponga entre los dos—dijo mientras besaba su frente, su nariz

—Neji…te amo—soltó unas lagrimas

—No llores—limpio su rostro—te prometo que estaremos juntos— hablo mientras revolvía su cabello—porque yo te amo— dijo liberando así una gran presión en su pecho

—Neji…por favor…bésame—susurro casi en suplica.

El castaño en menos de un segundo junto sus labios con los de ella besándola al fin, la chica lo abrazo por el cuello y el la tomo por la cintura haciendo el beso más profundo, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado, después de todo era algo que ambos deseaban desde ya hace mucho, llevaban el ritmo que el Hyuga imponía en el roce de sus labios, solo se separaban para tomar aire y continuar con esa danza, hasta que la chica puso un alto alejándose ligeramente de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto el chico confundido

—Neji…hazme tuya—lo miro tiernamente y por primera vez el Hyuga se sonrojo

—Pero…¿estás segura?.

—Es…lo que más deseo.

La levanto del piso sin deshacer el abrazo y llevándola a un rincón la recostó dulcemente, y por un momento se dedico solo a mirarla, a contemplarla y sentirse el chico más afortunado del mundo, con una mano movió los mechones que no le permitían mirarla directamente a los ojos, ni todo el poder del mundo valía comparado a la mirada tierna y llena de dulzura que su amante le daba.

—Te amo—repitió por segunda vez el Hyuga para así inclinarse a besarla.


End file.
